


Rings On A Necklace

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby/Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby have a relationship. Tabby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings On A Necklace

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have my money.

Author's Note: This just came from. I know it's not the normal fic that I write. Yes, it's a Tabby fic. This has been on my mind for a while and had wanted to write it and had finally wrote it. I think it was first season that Tony said that he had been there for two years.

Rings On A Necklace

Tony stepped into the bullpen after spending time in the lab with Abby. McGee just came out of the lab when he had stepped out of the elevator. He watched as Abby was working on something he probably couldn't pronounce. Abby finally looked up at him.

"Tony." Abby said as she ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Abs."

McGee made his way towards his desk and sat down. He wondered why Tony was spending time with Abby. He had sometimes gone to lunch with Abby and was actually falling in love with Abby. He wondered if they could ever get a date with her. He had seen Abby and Tony hug and was kind of jealous. He wondered if they were dating, but then he hoped not.

Tony made his way towards the bullpen and sat down. Gibbs was already there, but he looked up and then back to his papers. He smiled as Tony sat down. He was the only one that knew of Abby and Tony's relationship.

The next day Tony came into the bullpen and dropped his backpack into it's regular place. He sat down and powered up his computer. He then turned and took out a folder and started writing on it. He glanced up as his teammates made their way towards their own desks. He then watched as Gibbs came in carrying his ever-present cup of coffee.

"We have cold cases today."

"Cold cases, boss."

"Yes, cold cases. You got a problem with that, DiNozzo?"

"No, no problem, boss."

"Good."

Tony was down in the cold case department and had grabbed another folder.

While Tony was down in the cold case department a woman with a boy came into the office.

"Grandpa." The boy said as he ran to Gibbs. Both Ziva and McGee stared at the child.

Ziva wondered why this child was calling Gibbs grandpa. She had read all about the teammates for Ari, but never found that Gibbs was a grandpa.

"Hey, Buddy. What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"I had a half day today" The seven year old said. He sat in his Grandpa's lap.

Tony made his way towards the bullpen with the folder in his hand. He was looking in the folder when he heard his son's voice.

"Daddy." The boy took off to his father.

Tony dropped the folder on Gibbs's desk and hugged and picked up his son. "Caleb, what are you doing here, son?"

"I had half a day today. I wanted to see you, so I asked Sarah to take me here."

Tony carried his son to his desk and sat down. "I made a picture for you and Mommy." The little boy took out a picture out of his backpack.

"That's good Caleb. I love it."

The boy smiled at his Daddy. The elevator dinged and Abby stepped out not knowing that Tony and her son was in the bullpen. She came into view.

"Mommy." Caleb said as he ran to his Mommy.

"Hey, little man. What are you doing here, Caleb." Abby said as she picked up her young son.

"I had half day today."

She smiled at her son and hugged and kissed him.

"I drew a picture for you and Daddy, Mommy. Daddy has it."

"That is good, Caleb. I love it."

"I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"And we love you too, Caleb."

"Can we go home soon?"

"Daddy and I have to work, but we will be home later after work."

"Okay, Mommy."

Tony and Abby watched their son walk away with his babysitter. Abby and Tony then turned to their teammates.

"Well, I see that you are both surprised." Tony said not letting this stay silent.

"Yes, I am. I read all your files and this was never in them."

"We kept our marriage secret and the birth of our son a secret too. As an Agent people might attack the people I love, so we didn't put it in anything."

"You're married?"

"Yes, we are." Tony said as he smiled at his wife.

They both took off their necklaces that held their rings. "We can't even put these on, so we keep them on necklaces."

"Oh." Both McGee and Ziva said.

"Did you know this Gibbs?" Asked Ziva

"Yes, I was there at the wedding and was there at Caleb's birth. Well, I wasn't inside the room, but I was in the waiting room while Caleb was being born."

They both nodded. McGee was still staring it shock. He would never have the chance to be with Abby now. He turned to the computer and started working. Tony had kissed his wife and Abby went back to the lab. Tony took went back to work and both of them finally went home to be with their son.

The End


End file.
